Walkers are a relatively well established piece of medical equipment. Some have at least some wheels, some do not.
Some walkers, such as U.S. Pat. No. 6,990,990, are a significant improvement over prior art walkers in that this design provides a lower set of handles which can pivot about an axis parallel to the front legs for use as a standing aid. However, for this design, the user, or another person, sets the height of the lower handles with collar clamps 250 which are then not easily changed by the user, and certainly not elevationally positionable as one works their way up from a seated position.
Furthermore, the design of the walker of the '990 patent limits the range of motion elevationally to a range between the top and bottom front cross members. These cross members at least prevent a clamp from being slid through either of the positions of the top and bottom front cross members without first removing the clamp from the walker. This range is believed to be too limited for many embodiments.
Accordingly, there is a need for an improved walker construction.
There is also a need for an improved standing aid for at least some individuals.